


Can You Feel My Gun

by Lilpieshit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, Shotgun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpieshit/pseuds/Lilpieshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Reba is under Dolarhyde's captivity, he asks her to reach for his shotgun... But she might be surprised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel My Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe! This is our first fanfic! We will make mistakes because, you know... Being french and all... So enjoy our amazing piece of writing! ;)
> 
> Nothing is ours, obviously.  
> This work contains some exact dialogs from the TV Show.

Reba was sitting on Francis' bed. She had just learned the truth. Her lover's true identity. The Great Red Dragon. Now she was doubting everything. Was he really a good lover or just a great big old bag of dicks? 

She sensed Francis standing in front of her. She suddenly felt an object. 

«Put out your hand.» He said.

She didn't know what to expect ('cause she was blind). But she did it, fearing for her life.

«Feel this.» He said in his deep, i mean really deep, voice.

Reba grasped a long and soft ''object''.

«Don't grab it, feel it...» Francis ordered.

She loosened her grip a little, to please the man. She couldn't see (duh) but could hear a faint moan escape from the Dragon's mouth.

«It's not what you think it is.»

«No, I know.»

«What do you want me to do with it then?» She asked, a bit reassured. The tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

Dolarhyde approached his appendice closer to the woman's face.

«Do you know what it will do?» He replied, ignoring her cries.

«D, what do you want me to do?» She asked again, hoping for an answer.

He didn't answer, stupefied by her assurance. So, she started slowly stroking his length. Dolarhyde was amazed by her natural talent. He encouraged her with loud grunts, almost animal like. She took confidence in her acts. He breathed shakily, he felt his body burning, like the Great Dragon was trying to escape his impure body. He silently thanked Reba, because she freed him from his almost unwanted passenger. 

She took the hard member in her mouth. She sucked on it gently, making sure her manly man was in rapture. 

He gasped more and more until he released his load in the blind woman's wet mouth.

«I AM COMPLETE!» He cried out with happiness.

«Deez nuts were good.» Jokingly said Reba.

The Dragon approached her and embraced her. He took a step back, reluctantly. 

«Is everything okay D?» She asked unsure.

«I am... I am sorry Rebae.» He said hoarsely.

«But I still need to end you...» He finished sadly.

«What are you talking about?» Reba asked.

D said noting. He poured gasoline on the carpet and the floor. He, then, took out a lighter of his pocket.

«You felt so good...» He added, sobbing.

«And I loved it!» She retorted, crying again. «Please don't hurt me now...»

She gasped loudly.

«It's all over for me.» He finished dramatically as he dropped the lighter on the ground.

-The End-

 


End file.
